Good and Bad Don't Mix
" | image = | genre = Jazz | performer = Jamia Simone Nash (Uniqua) Sean Curley (Pablo) Leon G. Thomas III (Tyrone) | writer = Evan Lurie | episode = "International Super Spy: Part 1" "International Super Spy: Part 2" }} " " is a song from the episodes "International Super Spy: Part 1" and "International Super Spy: Part 2". *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone Part 1 Uniqua: Thought I'd take this container from you? Nothing personal, just what I do! Pablo: I don't think so, but you're welcome to try. I have a job to do, I'm a super spy! It's good to be good! Uniqua: Agent Secret, that's where you are wrong! It's good to be bad, as you'll see in this song! I'm bad! It's good! It's so very me! Give me a moment, I'm sure you'll agree! It's good to be bad! Uniqua, Tyrone, and Pablo: Good and bad don't mix! They're opposites that don't attract! Good and bad don't mix! Tyrone: Not just a theory, it's a fact! Pablo: Got a mission... I really can't stay. Your intentions are bad, get out of my way! It's gooder to be good! Uniqua: Spare me the goodness... I can do it without. Will you try it my way? Just think about it! It's badder to be bad! Pablo: Evildoer... Uniqua: Good guy... Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua: Good and bad don't mix! Pablo and Uniqua: I don't like you, you don't like me! Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua: Good and bad don't mix! Pablo and Uniqua: Let's just agree to disagree. Yes, we're different, it's a no-brainer! We both wanna get the secret container! I'm gonna try as hard as I can! Pablo: (speaking) Until I've saved the world! Uniqua: (speaking) Or I finish my plan! Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua: Good and bad don't mix! Tyrone: They're very different points of view. Pablo and Uniqua: Good and bad don't mix! You don't like me, I don't like you! Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua: Good and bad don't, bad and good don't, good and bad don't mix! Part 2 Pablo: 'Scuse me, Lady, I have to request: Hand it over to me, it would be for the best. It's gooder to be good! Uniqua: Agent Secret, don't think that I can! Gonna keep this thing, it's part of my plan! It's badder to be bad! Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone: Good and bad don't mix! They're very different points of view! Good and bad don't mix! You don't like me, and I don't like you! Part 3 Pablo: You don't give up... keep tryin' forever. Too bad that you're evil, you're so very clever! It's gooder to be good! Uniqua: Agent Secret, sorry you feel that way! If you were evil like me, I'm sure you would say: 'It's better to be bad'! Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone: Good and bad don't mix! It's a bummer... but it's true! Good and bad don't mix! You'll never see things the way I do! Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Trios